


roses

by jihyo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, dahyo, mentions of chungha, side 2yeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 07:10:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16192628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihyo/pseuds/jihyo
Summary: ‘i got you this rose and i need to know. will you let it die or let it grow?’





	roses

**Author's Note:**

> this isn’t my best but someone requested dahyo so here it is! i like doing requests y’all can drop some more
> 
> twt @ imnahyo

“this is the third one this week. what is going on?” jihyo mumbled as she once again found a rose in her locker. she heard jeongyeon snicker behind her which she found suspicious.

jihyo pointed the rose at jeongyeon and stared the girl down. “did you do this?”

“sorry to disappoint you, but no. i have a perfectly healthy relationship, remember? i just can’t believe someone likes you enough to leave you roses,” the older girl took the flower into her own hands, looking at it intently, “maybe they left a note as well. take a good look in your locker.”

“hey, multiple people have had a crush on me!” jihyo argued before actually searching for a possible note, but she found nothing unfortunately. “i don’t think they left a letter.”

“damn... let’s see if the roses will keep coming. we’ll plan something to catch your secret admirer,” jeongyeon wiggled her eyebrows, giving the other girl a playful nudge with her shoulder.

“shut up,” jihyo whined, closing her locker, “i don’t have a ‘secret admirer’. i think this is just someone messing with me.”

“no way! i’m going to prove this isn’t a prank. you just wait and see,” jeongyeon said as they walked through the front entrance of the school and jihyo could tell by the way the older girl’s face lit up that she had spotted her girlfriend. “your secret admirer can wait a bit longer, because mine is here. see you later,” jeongyeon was gone before jihyo could respond. she watched her best friend get into nayeon’s car, nayeon blowing jihyo a kiss as they drove off. jihyo smiled to herself, wondering what she did in her past life to deserve them as best friends.

it looked like she had to walk home on her own. she didn’t mind. it was only about a ten minute walk to her house anyway. however, it seemed like the universe had different plans, because a sudden presence filled the space beside jihyo.

“how are you doing on this beautiful day?” the girl now walking next to her asked happily. jihyo chuckled at the younger girl, marveling at how she managed to be this cheerful most of the time.

“hello to you too, dahyun,” jihyo ruffled dahyun’s hair before letting her hand come down to rest on her shoulder. “this day has been weird. i hope yours is going better.”

dahyun frowned at the older girl’s words. “weird? what happened?”

“it started with chungha trying to talk to me, but i ignored her. whatever i had with her has to be left in the past,” jihyo explained, continuing after she saw dahyun nod, “then i found another rose in my locker. that was the third one! it’s getting annoying at this point,” she spoke with a tone of frustration in her voice, not noticing the way dahyun tensed up. 

“y-yeah, must be annoying,” dahyun muttered under her breath, “but isn’t it flattering to receive roses from someone?”

“it would be, if it wasn’t a prank.”

ouch. did she see this as a joke? “how do you know it’s a prank? do you know who they’re from?”

“no... but nobody would seriously do this, right?”

dahyun fell silent for a moment. “i guess not.”

they continued walking side by side, filling the air with small talk. dahyun was noticeably less cheerful than she was at the start of their walk, but jihyo didn’t pay it any mind. before they knew it, they had reached jihyo’s home.

“you really didn’t have to walk me home, but thank you.”

“i don’t mind walking you home. it gives me more time to catch up with you,” dahyun smiled as she toyed with the ring around her finger, a nervous habit she had picked up.

“you’re so cute!” the older girl exclaimed, blowing dahyun a kiss, “i’ll see you tomorrow!”

dahyun looked at jihyo’s retrieving form, waiting for her to get inside the house. “see you tomorrow.”

-

“do you know who gave you the roses?”

“no, whoever left them has stopped, so i couldn’t care less,” the girl replied with her mouth full of food. it was not a comfortable position for chaeyoung, to see her best friend squirm uncomfortably beside her as they heard jihyo talk about her ‘secret admirer’ in that way. jihyo didn’t notice any of that however. she never had.

dahyun leaned into chaeyoung, whispering something in her ear and in an instant chaeyoung was up and gone. jeongyeon followed the girl with curious eyes before looking around the table. it seemed like none of the other girls saw that.

“hey, i’ve got to get some books out of my locker. do you want to come with me?” jihyo packed her belongings and waited for an answer coming from jeongyeon.

“sure.”

jihyo didn’t expect to see a figure standing by her locker, hidden behind the door. she silently cursed herself for not wearing her glasses that day when one of her contact lenses had ripped. from this distance she could barely make out the person’s form. jihyo was about to yell at the person going through her stuff, but jeongyeon beat her to it.

“chaeyoung?!”

the girl took off running at the mention of her name, a single rose falling to the ground in the process. unluckily for chaeyoung, jeongyeon played in the soccer team and she had longer legs than her, so the older girl had outrun her in no time.

“chaeyoung, is this yours?” jihyo picked up the fallen flower and held it up in front of the girl. chaeyoung was hesitating, her eyes flickering between the girls in front of her and the rose.

“i-it’s not,” chaeyoung stuttered, squirming in the grip jeongyeon had on her.

“then whose is it?” jihyo wanted answers and she’d get them, even if she had to bribe chaeyoung into giving them. “look, i’ll buy you that sketchbook you’ve wanted for forever, if you just tell me who made you leave those roses behind.”

chaeyoung groaned, stomping her feet a little. “that’s unfair! you know how much i want that one.”

“exactly. so if you could just tell me who told you to do this, that sketchbook will be yours.”

the youngest of the three sighed, seemingly already having accepted her defeat. “fine, i’ll tell you. it was dahyun. now i expect this sketchbook to be mine by the end of the week. talk to you guys later!” and she was gone again.

“dahyun...” jihyo trailed off, wondering why she out of all people would joke with her like that. she’d have to ask her about this.

“i knew she had it in her, that little baby.”

“wait, what? you knew about this?” jihyo asked jeongyeon in disbelief. “you promised you’d tell me if you knew!”

“i didn’t,” the older girl answered, simply shrugging her shoulders, “but dahyun isn’t the best at being subtle about her feelings. i was surprised you didn’t know by now.”

“do you really think she likes me?”

“i don’t know. ask her yourself,” jeongyeon pointed at something or rather someone behind her. turning around, jihyo found dahyun staring at her with anxious eyes. the younger girl approached her with timid steps, the action making jeongyeon giggle quietly.

“i’ll leave you both to it,” jeongyeon winked at jihyo with a teasing grin and gave dahyun a supportive pat on her back before walking back to their group of friends.

“this is... unexpected,” jihyo chuckled, rubbing the back of her neck nervously. “i’m sorry, dahyun, for saying those things. if i knew it was you all along, i would have never said anything.”

“i understand,” dahyun sighed, rubbing her eyes with frustration. “i thought- i just had to let you know somehow and i guess this was my way of showing you. i know it’s wrong and crazy, but you can tell me to stop and i will, okay?”

jihyo held onto dahyun’s trembling hands, trying to soothe the younger girl. “dahyun, who says i’m rejecting you?” she said with a laugh, “my brain hasn’t processed yet that you are my secret admirer. why the roses though?”

“roses are your favorite,” dahyun answered, “and you said that if you were to have a partner, you’d like to receive roses from them at least once,” she added with a shy smile.

dahyun was too pure and too innocent for this world. jihyo couldn’t say no to her. she watched dahyun speak, but none of the words made sense to her. she wasn’t listening. she was too focused on the way her eyebrows lifted when she spoke, on her cute cheeks, on the way her lips moved.

“shut up,” jihyo murmured, resting her hand on the girl’s cheek. dahyun leaned into the warm touch and broke off whatever she was saying.

“what?” she questioned with a confused gaze. was she going to reject her after all?

“i said shut up,” the older girl repeated herself before leaning in for what looked like a kiss.

dahyun’s eyes widened in shock. this wasn’t happening. this couldn’t happen. not in school where other students could see them, so dahyun did what first came to mind. she put her hand up in front of her mouth and now jihyo had her lips pressed to the palm of her hand. 

“not here,” dahyun whispered quite loudly, frantically looking around for possible viewers. much to dahyun’s relief she found none. all of a sudden jihyo started laughing, startling dahyun a little.

“you’re the one giving me roses, but here i am getting rejected by you,” she wiped dahyun’s palm then held the hand in her own, “but you’re right. not here. let’s get back to the others, yeah? we’ll talk later.”

dahyun nodded, grinning brightly as she was pulled under jihyo’s arm. they walked alongside each other, their footsteps in sync as well as their pounding hearts.


End file.
